lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
"Sick" Nick
New York City, New York | music = "Down With the Sickness" by Disturbed | affiliation = The Rabbi | current_efeds = F'n Hardcore Territory |typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=LPW2 |winpct=0 |wins=N/A |losses=N/A | brand = | previous_efeds = Psychotic Wrestling Alliance LOP Hardcore | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Hardcore | finisher = "Sick" Bomb (Awesome Bomb) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = LOP Hardcore Thread (December 31, 2002) | record = | accomplishments = • PWA United States Champion • PWA United States Tag Team Champion (2 times • LOP Hardcore Champion (498 times) | retired = The Rising (April 16, 2007) }} "Sick" Nick (born January 3, 1980), sometimes known as "Mentally Sick" Nick, is an American professional e-wrestler, owner, and founder of F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT), who wrestled for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on the Insanity brand. Known for his "sicknature" hardcore wrestling style, Nick is a legendary figure in the e-wrestling industry, with many superstars attributing him for getting their starts in the hobby. "Sick" Nick debuted on the last day of 2002 by first appearing in the LOP Hardcore Thread. He would became the first-ever triple-digit LOP Hardcore Champion, winning the title a record 498 times. He joined the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in 2003 and became one of the most popular wrestlers on the roster, winning the PWA United States Tag Team Championship on two occassions with The Rabbi and later winning the PWA United States Championship. In addition to his success in LPW, he has also won multiple world and hardcore championships in other promotions. Career LOP Hardcore On December 31, 2002, LorrdAdRock (A-Damn Hater) was celebrating another LOP Hardcore Championship victory on the roof of a building. Behind him, Hulk Hogan and Mike Piazza sneaked up and attacked him from behind. While Hogan locked him up in a full nelson, Piazza swing away with a wooden baseball bat. After Hogan hit a big legdrop and Piazza pinned him, a newcomer wrapped in barbed wire stood in the background. The two tried to attack him, but both ended up falling off the roof and crashed to the ground. The newcomers set himself on fire as commentator Jim Ross yelled, "THIS GUY IS...IS..."SICK"!!!" The newcomer leaped off the top of the 20-foot story-high building to drop an elbow into the throat of Piazza. With a one, two, three, the legend of "Sick" Nick was born. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''"Sick" Bomb'' (Awesome Bomb - With opponent in a side gutwrench, he flips opponent into a cross powerbomb, takes a running start and hits a falling cross powerbomb) **''Snap DDT'' (Double-Arm DDT; Set-up for "Sick" Bomb) *'Favorite moves' **Acid Drop **Angle Slam **Brainbuster DDT **Camel Clutch **Clothesline **Crossface Chickenwing **Neckbreaker Off Of The Top Rope **DDT **Death Valley Driver **Diamond Cutter **Diamond Dust **Elbow Drop From The Top Rope **Emerald Fusion **Eye Of The Hurricane **Falling Neckbreaker **Fame Asser **Frog Splash **Full Nelson Slam **German Suplex **Hudson Hang Over **Leg Drop **Over Castle **Piledriver **Regal Cutter **Rock Bottom **Side Effect **Spear **Standing Missile Drop Kick To The Face **STF **Super Kick **Tazzmission **Texas Cloverleaf **Tornado DDT **Tombstone **Vandaminator **Walls Of Jericho *'Manager' **Satisfaction *'Theme music' **''"Down With the Sickness"'' by Distubed Championships and accomplishments *'F'n Hardcore Territory' **FHT Undisputed Championship (3 times) **FHT Hardcore Championship (13 times) **FHT Television Championship **FHT Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Mr. Monday Night and Soul Reaper (2) **FHT Woman's Championship **FHT Royal Rumble Winner (2004) *'LOP Hardcore Thread' **LOP Hardcore Championship (498 times) *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance' **PWA United States Championship **PWA United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) with The Rabbi **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 5|ranked them #5 of all-time]] with The Rabbi *'XAW' **XAW Heavyweight Championship **XAW Tag Team Championship with SaTaN External links Sick Nick Sick Nick Sick Nick